


A smelly hike

by Freckly_Becky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hiking, Olfactophilia, Pee, Piss, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Socks, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckly_Becky/pseuds/Freckly_Becky
Summary: Todd and Sally enjoy a summer day hiking in the woods, not knowing how intimate would it end for them two.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	A smelly hike

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slowburn fic that i tagged as "Explicit" because it has a sex scene at some point, but the rest of the story is pretty SFW and just kinda teasy.
> 
> Please enjoy yourself <3

A few days back, Todd and Sally, that were friends since high school, decided to go on a hike on a summer day, wanting to camp near a waterfall in a relaxing trip.  
  
Todd always was what Sally used to call "A nice guy", which refered to that kind of guy that is kind, sweet and charming but extremely focused in getting some "physical reward" with girls for being that way. He was a skinny guy, dark short hair and sightly taller than her. He was usually picking on her playfully, and she was fully aware of how attracted he was of she. Nonetheless, she always loved him as a friend and kept it close, even knowing that his libido was maybe too high sometimes.  
  
Sally was much more naive than Todd. She was naturally blonde, long hair, slim shape and quite a petite frame. She wasn't really showy about her attributes, but Todd was really aware of her busty chest beneath all the clothing, and her wide hips contrasting with her skinny body. She was a very understanding and sympathetic person, and always was sweet towards Todd even when he was picky.  
  
Now on their 20s, far from high school, kept being good friends.  
Todd was more prepared than her for this trip, physically and in equipment. He wore a black tank t-shirt and short cargo pants, with white socks covering his ankles. Sally had a firm ponytail, a white tank t-shirt with a purple bra beneath and black short leggins. All the heavy stuff was carried by Todd, while she carried a light backpack, always with a wide smile.  
  
They were walking for a couple of hours, deep into the woods. The enviroment was so warm, kinda moist, and as they walked more and more they felt some sweatdrops caressing their bodies more than once. They were near the top of a hill, and Sally was ahead, stepping on a rock up there and looking at the horizon. Todd was behind, looking at her butt the whole time while she was too eager to even notice. " _Look! It is there! There!_ " she yelled enthusiastically, pointing at the waterfall, that was closer than what they initially thought. She started stretching her arms, pulling them up, as the winds caressed her body and brought her armpit's scent to Todd's face, arousing him for a reason he couldn't understand. He walked to her side and looked at the waterfall. " _Yeah, it's definetly there... Now keep walking bunny!_ " he said playfully, as she started walking, giggling and saying " _Don't call me that!_ ".  
  
They kept the pace until they were near the waterfall, while Todd couldnt stop looking at her bubble butt walking and tightened in her sweet leggins, as sometimes the scent of her sweat caressed him. " _Okay we are close enough..._ " he said " _Now let's not set camp next to the waterfall because of the mosquitoes and because we are not sure if that pond will raise the levels_ " _._ She looked at him blushing a little bit, surprised by his self-confidence and leadership " _Yes captain!_ " she said jokingly.  
  
" _I'm so glad we got here_ " said Sally letting her bag on the ground " _I was holding my pee for so long!_ ". Todd smirked and said " _Yea me too, want me to escort you in your mission?"._ Sally blushed a little bit, " _N-no! i need my girl private time..._ " she replied, kinda embarassed about the joke. He started undoing his belt smiling " _Fine, you know where to find me_ " he said as going into the woods undoing his pants. She just stayed there, hearing how his stream hitted a nearby tree and he sighed in relief. Sally focused on holding her own weak bladder, and hearing those sounds didn't help. Finally, he walked back, fixing his belt again " _Want me to put the tent on place?"_ he asked, as she walked to the woods now " _Yes please! Would be so kind of you"_ she replied.  
  
Sally walked a few steps into the thick bushes, and saw the wet spot that Todd left, and not wanting to disturb or hurt any small animal, insect or plant, she decided to do her business in the same spot. She rolled down her leggins to her knees, did the same with her cotton panties and squated, with the misfortune of resting her hand on the peed tree, wetting it with Todd's smelly stream. She sighed, trying to hold her balance touching the small spot on the tree that wasn't soaked in piss. The whole time she was down there, she could feel the strong stink of his friend's pee, and did her best to relax her thighs and let go her own stream. It came out all of a sudden, with a lot of pressure, which wetted her thighs and shoes, but she was so sweaty that didn't care so much. Her pee wasn't as smelly, and underwent down Todd's one, making a messy puddle at the bottom of that now stinky tree.  
  
Todd couldn't hold himself and stealthy looked at her while she was squatting, with her face just a few inches from the tree he peed on, submissively peeing on its roots with her round bare butt exposed. He quickly stopped looking and kept doing the tent, so Sally didn't notice. She stood up, tried to clean with a tissue her thighs as best as she could and rolled up her leggins. She came from the bushes, covertly smelling on her peed hand to see if it was really noticeable, but trying to act cool like she didn't do that. " _Hey, need help?_ " asked Sally politely, seeing how his friend was doing the tent very succesfully. " _Yea bunny could you take out the chairs and stuff?"_ said Todd, not even looking at her. " _Don't call me Bunny you silly mingus!"_ she replied with a smile, pretending being mad at him, as she started putting the chairs on place and preparing the rest of the stuff as he said.  
  
A few minutes later, the tent was already done, and he wiped the sweat from his forehead. " _Phew, your palace is done princess"_ he said playfully, as she enthusiastically came to see it, smiling in joy and saying " _OH MY GOSH it's so cool! Can i enter??_ ". She didn't waited for a response, she just jumped on her knees to crawl inside, but before she was full inside Todd replied sternly " _Ah ah ah! Stop there, no shoes in the tent! leave them outside or you will dirt the whole place"._ She sat on the edge of the tent, with her butt inside and her legs outside, and started undoing her shoes. " _I didn't had you for a foot fetishist Todd, but i will grant you that_ " she said playfully, taking off her shoes with a smile, revealing her sweaty socks as she entered into the tent. " _Excuse me missy??_ " said Todd with an incredulous face, smiling, not expecting that kind of joke from her, but his feelings quickly betrayed him when the stench of her sweaty feet arrived to his nose, making him blush a little bit while Sally was already in the tent.  
  
She layed on the floor of the tent with a sigh of relief after the long walk, noticing how narrow was the place and not sure about how many people would fit in there. _"Are you sure you will fit here?..._ " Asked Sally " _...i dont know if this tent can hold two adults inside_ ". Todd took off his shoes, poking his head into the tent and saying " _YOUNG adults, its an important distinction!_ ". He then crawled inside, trying to find some spot for his body as she tried to stay as much as she could on the corner, giving him more space. He layed on the ground too, next to her, with their arms against each other, on their backs, quite tight. She felt how quickly it got stuffy in there, and was embarassed about how smelly her body was at that point after the long hike. " _We should not fall asleep now_ " she said, trying to rush out their exit from the tent. " _Okay..._ " replied Todd " _...let me go out first_ ", as he sat and stretched his body to get out of the tent, leaving a strong masculine stench behind.

Sally tried to do the same but her body wasn't as much in good shape as him, so she pathetically fell on her back twice before Todd lended a hand. " _Aww you can't do that Bunny?_ " asked Todd laughing, enjoying the sight, as he extended his hand into the tent to help her. She grabbed the hand, trying to mantain her pride intact, while saying " _Don't call me..._ " and all of a sudden he pulled and draw her whole body with just an arm, making her come extremely close to him, in some kind of hug, as her face was a few inches from his. She felt how he passed his other arm on her back so she didn't fall down, holding her body very close, as she felt his sweaty scent getting into her.  
  
" _Don't call you what?_ " he asked in a calm tone, softly, as she was still gasping all over his face in surprise. She quickly pushed him back and stood by herself, really embarassed, trying to run away from that situation while her tender heart was rushing like a hummingbird. " _N-nothing..._ " she replied, flustered. Todd smirked and said " _Okay Bunny, why don't you bring me a beer? For the hard work and stuff_ ". She tried to keep herself together and noded, smiling, going to the fridge, not noticing how she let him call her that for the first time.  
  
She came back and he was sitting on one of the chairs, and she opened the cold beer for him, giving it to he. He laid his head back, relaxed, with a smile, feeling pleased by her servitude, and said " _Okay i have good news and bad news_ ". Sally sighed and replied " _Okay bad news first, is what my mom always said_ ". He took a gulp to his beer and said " _Well, i think it's going to rain. Maybe now, maybe later, who knows, but really looks like it._ ". Sally sighed bitterly " _For real? Ugh... Please tell me the tent is waterproof..._ ". Todd patted her hand trying to reassure her " _It's fine it's fine, don't get all panicky, in the tent we will be safe_ ". She relaxed a little bit, taking a deep breath, " _Gosh that's a relief... And... the good news?_ " she asked, more relaxed now. " _The good news is that right now isn't raining, and i think we are kinda sticky after the hike, so what about some skinny dipping?"_ said Todd, with a smirk, jokingly but serious at the same time.  
  
Sally lifted one eyebrow at him and then smiled. " _Skinny dipping? Todd you're not that lucky..._ " she said while giggling, picking on him for being so straightforward. He laughed back, getting the message but not giving up. " _Fine fine... I was just asking because i thought you wouldn't like sleeping in a tight tent with your body smelling like a dirty girl. I'm doing it for you Bunny, come on"_ he said smirking, picking on her back. She blushed so much after hearing that, now aware that she was stenchy, and just replied " _You're an ass, you know?"_. He stood up, took off his tank tshirt revealing his skinny sweaty torso, and said " _Im doing it with or without you_ ".  
  
She smiled again, looking at him go to the waterfall " _H-hey are you really gonna?..._ " she said, with no answer. She covered her eyes, not following him, and said louder " _H-hey i don't wanna see your... stuff..._ " and at that moment she felt a cold drop of water falling on her shoulder. Todd came running from the falls, just wearing his black boxers, and said " _Shitshit it's coming, get into the tent!_ " and she put her hands down, relieved to see that he still was wearing something, and crawled into the tent.  
  
Todd quickly grabbed everything that was outside and hided it beneath a waterproof plastic, and seeing how the storm was taking its time, he took advantage of it and pulled off his boxers and started peeing just there. Sally, from inside the tent heard the pee stream outside of the tent, and just waited inside sightly confused. Todd came in, taking the shoes of both that were outside and putting them in a corner of the tent, so they don't soak. " _Did you... Did you just... peed outside?_ " asked Sally confused, while taking her smelly shoes and putting them on the farthest corner. He accomodated as he could, just in his boxers, still stinking as sweat, and said " _Yes, with the rain some animals turn nuts, so my piss hormones will keep them away... I saw it at a documentary, don't judge me_ ". She smiled at him, raising her brow again " _Whatever you say Bear Grylls..._ ". He kept moving himself, trying to find a comfortable spot, sometimes unintentionally touching her busty chest with his arm, while he just tried to lay on his back.  
  
Suddenly a strong, loud thunder made the tent tremble, and Sally instinctively hugged Todd's body like a frightened child, gasping, while she grasped his chest and her breasts squashed against his sides. She felt how intense was his scent, how he smelled like a strong male, and his warmth mixed with that stench made her relax a little bit. Todd smiled, pulling his hands up at the moment, and slowly pulling them down to rest one on her back and the other on her arm. " _Are you okay little Bunny?..."_ asked Todd in a sweet tone, whispering, as his hand caressed her arm slowly. She nodded, burying her face on his naked chest, not letting go. " _Sorry..._ " she whispered, still on that position, and when she was letting go slowly another thunder made her jump and hug him again, this time tighter.  
  
Todd laughed, looking how adorable was Sally when was scared, and having a privileged sight of her breasts tightened inside that t-shirt made him caress her head now, slowly, helping her relax and stay in that position. " _You're safe here baby..."_ he whispered while stroking her hair and face, while she basically purred relaxed on her chest, feeling his smell in every breath. The fingers on his chest passed from being tightly closed, grasping him, to relax and open up slowly, as the caresses made her feel safer and the manly chest of his friend working as a pillow more and more relaxed.  
  
The next thunder hit but she just grabbed his chest again, with a small goosebump, but not disturbed anymore. He smiled at her, proud. " _Shh... That's it... it's okay... you're safe here Bunny..._ " said Todd, as he started caressing her back and she moaned softly, feeling his fingers running up and down her back slowly. She put her hand on her back and without saying a word undid her bra, and took it off slowly still with the tshirt on, while Todd observed perplexed. She pulled down the bra after taking off the suspenders and threw it on the corner where the shoes laid. She layed her head on his chest again, relaxed, and whispered " _It was uncomfy..._ " as her breasts, now squishier than ever, rested on his side and the cleavage almost revealed one of her nips to him.  
  
He felt her sweaty body hugging him, moaning sweetly on his naked chest as the caresses relaxed her, and the sight of her tightened boobs were the last straw for him. His cock started to wake up, down in the boxers, as she rested unaware with her leg just a few inches from it. She softly whispered " _Thank you for protecting me... from the animals, the weather... you're so warm..._ " she said, drooling a little bit on his smelly chest as he kept caressing her back. _"It's what alpha males do Bunny"_ he said jokingly, but she didn't understood it as a joke and nodded. " _I know you are... you smell like one..._ " she said softly, totally relaxed, caressing his chest very very faintly with her hand. He blushed a lot hearing that, not expecting that kind of flattery or submission from her, and just kept going on.  
  
At this point his cock was throbbing inside his boxers, and his desires to jerk off were over the top. He stroked her hair more and more, while she was mesmerized by the caresses, and his hand carefully runned down her back and started grabbing her bubble butt still inside the leggins. She didn't stop him, so he kept groping her juicy ass, making his cock wet the boxers with a little bit of sticky precum. She just moaned relaxed, softly, with her eyes closed, as her ass was being groped more and more intensely. He saw that she was too docile to say anything, so he went up her belly and started caressing her breasts, now just covered by a thin tshirt, with her big nips poking out.  
  
The first time he caressed and grabbed one of her boobs, she let out a soft moan and had a goosebump, but he quickly caressed her face to calm her down, telling her " _Shhh... It's okay... be a good girl..._ " as he continued groping her breasts softly, feeling how tender, firm and bouncy they were. He pulled up the t-shirt and saw the big pink nips for the first time, after all the times he imagined them while jerking off, and without hesitation he started groping her bare. He felt so aroused by the silky skin, the tender touch, warmth and the stinky armpit smell that his cock was giving him small smacks on his pubes. She just moaned sweetly, not resisting it, relaxed, submissive.  
  
Her hand softly went down his chest, caressing his belly, and rested on his sweaty wet boxers. She felt how damp and messy it was down there, and she looked at him in the eyes, docile. " _Gosh must be so.. stinky down there..._ " she whispered, and he quickly replied " _You should check it out by yourself baby_ ". She said with a sweet soft tone, trying to convince herself " _I'm not going to suck your... stuff... dont get any ideas..._ " and Todd nodded, so eager for her to go down on him.  
  
She carefully climbed down her body, approaching his crotch with her face, while he still was groping her boob with one hand. She put her face just a few inches away from the stiff throbbing dick, and had to pull her head back in disgust by the strong smell. " _Gosh this is... wow..._ " she whispered, approaching again, really curious, like a kitty playing with a new toy. She caressed the boxer bulge with her nose and took sweet breaths, feeling how the mix of sweat, cock, male hormones and a little bit of pee and precum got into her brain. She started to rub her face sweetly against the damp bulge, while Todd moaned, unable to believe what was happening. " _That's it Bunny... stick yourself with my alpha smell so predators wont come for you..._ " he said joking again, but she got really aroused by that statement and noded submissively, rolling down his boxers.  
  
The stench that slapped her was so pungent, after all the day being holded tight inside of his pants, and that only got her more horny. His cock sweetly bounced and rested on his pubes. It was extremely hairy, which helpled holding back the stench and intensifying it, he had a very thick and long foreskin that covered almost the whole head, with the pink wet tip twitching sweetly. His cock was average in size, but he had big round balls, which made her think that he was really horny and needed to urgently spit out his testosterone.  
  
She didn't ask for permission and kept rubbing her face on it, now his hairy bare cock were sticking his sweaty stench onto her cute face, as he moaned and held his head back relaxed. She started licking and kissing desperately the cock, while she felt how warm and wet it was, sticking the precum on her cheeks and leaving some stray pubic hairs all over her. She started by sucking the fat balls, which she did pasionately, desperate, not able to hold herself back as the stink from his balls and down there invaded her senses. He just grunted and rested his hand on her head, caressing it, as he remembered all the times he jerked off imagining his smelly balls inside her sweet little mouth. She swallowed some pubic hairs while cleaning his balls with bold licking and sucking.  
  
She then proceeded to go up, desperate to feel his taste, and carefully pulled back his foreskin, revealing his sensitive head that hided a little bit of cheesy dirt beneath, which made the cock smell much worse. She couldn't even think straight so she just started licking the fishy tip doing round motions with her wet tongue, cleaning up his sweaty mess and letting his dirt get sticked inside of her mouth. Todd moaned more and more, feeling her sweet lips cleaning his nasty cock submissively like a good little girl. He didn't do anything that could interrupt her, just watched that blissful sight and tried to remember all the details.  
  
She put the fat throbbing cock into her mouth and started sucking it easily, up and down, wetting it all with her warm sloppy saliva, that sweetly dripped down to his balls and caressed his buttcheeks. Todd was too horny to hold himself anymore, but first decided to hold her head tight and start thrusting into her lips, fucking her face without asking permission. She got surprised at first but easily surrendered to her position and felt his thick cock fucking her mouth like a wet smelly toy.  
  
Todd groaned while using her cute face as a cumstock, just focusing on how good it felt, and how many pictures of her he drenched in sticky cum imagining this. He kept groping her boob with the other hand, intensely, not able to stop. " _UGH... Learn your place Bunny_ " he said angrily as he fucked her tender face, with his wet stinky balls hitting on her chin while she sucked his cock helpless.  
  
Without any warning he grunted loudly and pushed his cock to the deepest of her throat. She felt how his cock started pulsating and some smelly shots of fat cum started bursting inside of her mouth. She gagged on it and tried to pull it out but he was merciless, and holded her face down, burying his cock to the deepest, while his balls twitched relaxed and his dick spitted so many ropes of cum. After the first five shots, he relaxed his hand and pulled out a little bit, with his cock now rested on her tongue, and he kept spitting a fat, stinky load into her cute face. She just stayed really quiet, feeling the cock twitching softly and the warm sticky cum invading her mouth, swallowing the drops that were starting to drip down her throat.  
  
He moaned and grunted the whole time, but finally relaxed and let her head go. She felt how the cock stopped spitting and kept sucking it very very slowly, as he moaned because of how sensitive it was. She did it very careful and slippery, just to make him spit the last fat drops of cum into her mouth and not dirt anything else. She swallowed everything that landed inside her mouth, as much bitter and pungent it was in scent and taste.  
  
She didn't say a word, just pulled the cock out of her mouth, kissed it for the last time sweetly and respectfully while it layed relaxed and soft, and then went up again to hug him in the original position, with her now stinky face resting on his chest. He was still panting, so relaxed, and just hugged her. " _Now i smell like you... makes me feel safer_ " she whispered sweetly, with her face stinking like cock and sweat and her wet lips with some stray pubic hairs sticked to them.  
  
He just hugged her, caressed her back again, softly, as he whispered " _Good girl... You're my little Bunny, never forget it_ ". She smiled blushing and replied " _I'm fully marked by your smell... i couldn't forget it even if i wanted to"._ And feeling the soft caresses on her back and hair and the strong manly scent of the warm chest she just fell asleep, feeling safer than ever.


End file.
